


Baby's Got Blue Eyes.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Fairly smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Got Blue Eyes.

Toos may have been many things but she wasn't crazy. She had always been the one to stand up for Leela and she always would be. She had, however, been unable to stop herself flinching back even as D84 approached. The robot had stopped in place, allowing her to back away slowly. 

"I am sorry miss Toos."

"Never mind D84."

"Leela is waiting outside."

Toos half-smiled then nodded. 

"Allow her in."

Her eyes had slid closed as she allowed herself to curl into herself, still entirely miserable. She knew, eventually, she would feel less edgy, but for the moment the dangers she had faced when she first met Leela were all too fresh. Leela strode into the living chambers in her normal confident, superior nature befitting a warrior. She looked at Toos and smiled.

"The days Victory Celebrations grow old and you have yet to par take. Dose something ail you Toos?"  
"Is it that obvious?"

Toos' voice was light but it was clear she was not in top form, she was still shy around anything robotic and she was loathe to leave her living quarters without either Leela or a guard present at all times. She had looked up, her smile soft as she spoke gently. 

"Your eyes... have they changed colour?"  
"Yes Pigmen....Pigment-a-tion dis-tor-tion."

Leela said sounding out the long words phonetically.

"There was a big flash of light at the end of a battle...I was blinded...when my eye sight returned my eyes had changed colour."   
"Well, they certainly suit you, little Mouse."  
Leela screwed her face up at being called mouse.

"Are you coming to the celebration or not?"

She asked briskly changing the subject.   
"Would you like me to?"

Toos asked gently, finally sitting up, her gaze fixed solely on Leela.   
"I fail to see what relevance that has to the situation."   
"Do I need to remind you exactly what happened before?"

Toos asked gently, standing and coming closer to Leela, her voice dipping slightly. 

"Are you sulking, little one?"  
Leela growled.

"I've had other women..."  
"I know."

Toos' smile was soft. 

"You came back to me though..."

A pause then her voice dropped further, her touch soft as she moved to take Leela's hand, ignoring her low growl and kissing her gently. 

"I missed you."  
Leela rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to be so soppy?"  
"Are you telling me you don't enjoy being the tough one?"

Toos teased. 

"Besides, I can't help it. You bring out the softer side of me."  
Leela growled again and this time bit Toos hand. Not savagely but hard. Toos yelped weakly and pulled back, clearly bemused. 

"What is wrong with you today?"  
"Just teaching you two lesson honey."

She said putting an arm around Toos waist and pulling her closer again.

"Number one...you can't tame a wild animal and two...when a wild animal doesn’t want to be touched.... don't touch her...I bite."  
"Who said I was trying to tame you? Have I ever even tried? as for two... you looked miserable... if being bitten is my reward I don't know why I bother."

She pulled away, slowly, moving back to the bed and settling alone, not even sparing a glance at Leela. 

"Tell me why I need to be bitten... honestly? Why should I bother even trying to help you?"  
"Because You taste good…. And as for looking miserable...you know I hate being called mouse."  
"I taste good?"

Toos sighed and shook her head, barely hiding her confusion as she fought to understand what exactly Leela had meant by the bite, besides warnings. She had listened in silence to Leela's second sentence, half-smiling and shaking her head again. 

"Then tell me that... don't bite me. Okay?"

Toos had looked down then unable to hide how hard she was fighting to not cry. 

"Don't you think I've been hurt enough? broken wrist, bruised neck... now you bite me?"

Her voice hitched as she added her last few words. 

"I trusted you."

She could say no more, finally crumbling into tears. Leela looked at Toos confused not sure what to do. A voice, via a comm somewhere in the room, spoke quietly, seemingly directed only at Leela. 

"Go to her. She wants you to help her forget the pain."  
Leela wrinkled here nose up at having to be soft and gentle. But she walked up to Toos and gently nudged her with her foot.

"Toos...."  
Toos barely moved, only just looking at Leela. 

"Yes?"  
Leela looked at her not sure what to say.

"Stop crying...please. I hate the sound of women crying."  
Toos sighed softly, barely choking back the tears, her voice still a little shaky when she spoke. 

"Next time, just tell me to get off, okay?"  
"Like I said you taste good… Or did you forget I bit you all over last time??"

"I've not forgotten a thing about last time... but last time you at least told me what you were going to do... You still need a nickname, how about you choose it?"  
Leela smirked and reached down and firmly but lovingly pulled Toos to her feet, she then brought Too's face as close to hers as possible without kissing.

"Mistress, my goddess, my owner. Any of those would be appropriate."   
Toos half-laughed. 

"You really think you own me don't you?"

A pause fell as she thought. 

"How about My Savage Angel?"  
"When we're in bed...."

Leela purred.

"I do own you...outside of the bed....no one owns anyone."  
Toos made to argue but ended up half-shrugging. 

"I still can't call you anything like Mistress, it feels... wrong."  
Leela smiled.

"Well...just so long as you know your place in the bedroom."  
"Surely you mean under you?"  
"Or on your knees in front of me."  
Leela smirked.

"You know I may not OWN you...but I am going to lay down on law for you to follow."  
"Okay?"  
Leela smirked wickedly.

"When I'm visiting and we're in your or my quarters...you are banned for wearing any type of clothing."  
"Does that apply to you too?"  
"No...because as you took great pleasure in pointing out first time we met..."Your indecently dressed and practically naked" So no I'm already in a state of undress in my normal clothes according to you."

Leela retorted. Toos smiled softly. 

"Fair point."  
Leela smirked lifting her left leg up so she could reach her boot.

"Soooo.... and don't be silly and freak out."

*She unsheathed her knife from her boot and took hold of Toos's clothes.

"These need to go..."

She brought her knife towards Toos clothes. Toos froze but kept her gaze locked fully on Leela, the strength of the trust she had still, remarkably, unbroken. Leela smiled and proceeded to cut Toos' clothes from her body. Toos remained still, and silent. When the last shredded bit of clothes fell from Too's body, Leela smiled. She then smirked at Toos and gently laid the cold blade of her knife on one of her nipples which by now were hot with lust. Toos barely stifled a low mew of pleasure. Leela smirked and ran her blade over Too's hot body the ice cold steel hovering over the hot skin and at random intervals laying on it shocking Toos. Each slow and steady press drew further meek mewls from Toos.   
"You liking this?"  
"Can't you tell?"  
Leela smirked withdrew her knife.

"Don't move…"

She said and walked over to the food dispense in Toos’ room. Toos smiled but remained still.   
"Bucket of ice, Strawberries, champagne and cream."

Leela ordered. The dispense quickly complied. Leela took the order out, she set the strawberries, cream and Champagne to one side for later. She brought the bucket of Ice over to Toos.

"Get on the bed and kneel."  
Toos immediately did as she was told. Leela smiled down at her and then made a show of carefully selecting the biggest lump of ice she could find. She then showed it to Toos.

"I'm going to torture you with this."  
"Okay..."  
Leela smirked and began the 'torture' applying and removing the ice cube to select and sensitive areas of Toos' body. Each reaction from Toos was a low mewl. Leela smirked and moved the ice cube to Toos most sensitive area...her womanhood. Toos mewled again. Leela smirked down at her and kissed her forehead. Toos smiled softly in response.  
"You really sure you love and trust me?? After all I am torturing you at the moment."  
"I still love you, and I still trust you."  
Leela purred and her eyes for a moment filled with warmth and love. It quickly passed though and she placed a hand on Toos’ back and drug her sharp finger nails all the way down her back from the base of her skull to the base of her spine. Toos let out a strangled whimpery yelp.   
"I love to hear you in this kind of pain."  
"Only for you... would I put up with this."  
"I know… and believe me I appreciate it and to show my appreciation when I've got my satisfaction from you I'll...."

Leela whispered in Toos’ ear all the debauched and kinky things she would do to Toos and let Toos do to her. Toos smiled wickedly. 

"Alright."  
Leela smiled back just as wickedly and then knelt down slightly and began to chew on Toos' breasts and nipples. Toos mewled wantonly now. Leela chewed on her breasts for a few minates before she stood up and got a mirror and held it up for Toos’ to see her mangled body. Covered in scratch marks, ice burns, bruises and savage bite marks. Leela smirked as she looked at her handy work. Toos blushed but smiled.   
"How does it feel to see yourself in such a state and at the hands of someone who loves you?"  
"Odd... mainly."  
"Mainly...."

Leela cocked her head to one side.

 

"What else does it make you feel?"

She asked with genuine curiosity.   
"Confused... Aroused... Happy... Sad. It is pretty... confusing."  
"Why Sad sweet thing?"

She asked her eyes displaying concern and worry.   
"Because, strangely, I've missed you."  
"Well...I'm here now."  
"Yes you are."  
"Want some champagne?"

Leela asked heading over to the bottle she had placed on a side table.   
"Sounds good."  
Leela smiled and picked the bottle up, She then sat in a chair.

"Come have some then..."

She said seductively and poured some champagne over the exposed parts of her ample chest. Toos mewed and quickly moved to lick and suckle the champagne away. Leela purred, she poured champagne on her cleavage more pressed Toos face into it. Toos purred gently even as she settled to licking and suckling Leela's breasts clean. Leela purred wantonly and pulled her leotard downwards so her breast popped out. She poured yet more champagne on her now fully exposed breasts. Toos murred softly, still licking and suckling her clean. Leela arched her back and leant her head back. She discarded the practically empty champagne bottle and wrapped her arms around Too's neck and purred and murred wantonly. Toos mewed gently and nestled closer, taking comfort in Leela’s warmth and strength.


End file.
